


that hurt

by Emma_Davis680



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, M/M, Smut, Virgin Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/pseuds/Emma_Davis680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and luke gets into a fight and calum hurts lukes feelings. To make it up to Luke they have make-up sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	that hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!!

"Luke would you just stop?" Yelled calum "no I can't" I yelled back. It was just us left in the bus, Ashton and Michael had left to go talk to fans "why can't you be like Ashton or michael and leave?" Asked calum "because I'm not" I answer back "oh my god your so hard headed" he said stomping to the bed room hall. "no I'm not your just a asshole" I yell calum dead stoped in his tracks "I don't know why we even had you join the band, in the first place, now I remember why we hated you" snapped calum. I felt the prickle in my eyes and seen calum go pale "Luke" said calum "n-no its fine, I'll leave" I said wiping the tears off my cheeks and turning around, but calum caught my arm "let go" I said trying to pull my arm free "no, look at me" calum whispered, emotion thick in his voice. I stoped fighting him and let him pull me around to face him "m'sorry" he said burying his face in my neck "please hug me back" but I couldn't move I felt stiff, shaking my head I tryed to pull away again, calum pulled back just enough to pull me to him chest, his stupid 2 inches. Knowing it's no use trying to get away I wrap my arms around his middle.I felt Calum relax in my arms "lukey" calum said, but I didn't want to talk to him, he hurt me so he should feel bad "I'm so sorry I feel really bad, please look at me" he whispered in to my ear. Resting my head on his chest I whispered "that hurt" calum slipped his arms around me pulling men closer "I know, you know I didn't mean to say that right?" He asked "it sure sounded like you did, but its okay I'm fine" I answer back, wiggling to get out of his arms, my tears finally stopping, calums grip tighted bringing our hips together causing me to gasp "your not fine, do you want to go cuddle?" He whispered "sure" I answer back, because come on who can turn down a cuddle? With calum in the lead. He pulls me to his bed, wrapping his arms tightly around me again, running his hands up and down my sides "let me make it up to you" my eyebrows pull together in confusion "wha-" but I was cut off by calums lips, gripping his arms I roll on to my back, for as long as I can remember Calum and the boys were mean to me, pulling back I look into calums eyes, his list blown puples, holding a thousand and one questions and them, mixed with fading guilt. I could feel myself hardening calum smerked, trailing his hands up my thigh "its up to you" he whispered into my neck, pulling In a ragged breath I nodded. Calum smiled, leaning back down to kiss me, palming me through my shorts, causing me to moan. Tugging at his shirt, he pulled back to pull mine and his shirt off. Making me shiver, covering my body with his, the kiss felt different more heated, calums erction jabbing into my leg, "come on calum"I gasp and that's all it took for him to free my cock from its confinement. Kissing down my neck, only stopping to suck on one of my nipples and roling the other into a hard pinch, continuing on with his kissing and sucking, he made it to my hip bone, he looked up into my eyes " are you sure? Cause I don't know if I'll be able to stop after this" he said causing my hips to buck, slapping my dick onto his face, I felt my face heat up "I'm sorry" I said but calum just laughed, this time holding my hips down I felt unholy heat cover me "oh my god, caalumm" I moan. Several long moments later, I felt the low curl in my stomach "im gonna cum" I warn but calum had already pulled off with a loud pop. "Be right back" he said running back down the hall and coming back with a bottle of lube "don't want hurt you" he said dropping his pants in the hall, oh god his cock was huge! Crawling onto the bed he cracked the lid open and slicked to two fingers "ready?" He asked, he poked at me first then let it slip in "are you okay?" He asks worrie written across his face "yea more" I said wiggling back alittle. It really didn't hurt, just felt weird leaning down to kiss me he pushed in another finger causing me to wince, but his finger brushed something inside me "fuck, cal right there" I yell with four fingers deep I said "I'm ready" I wanted to cum with him inside me, calums eyes met mine as he slicks up his cock "how do you want to do this?" "On my back I want to see your face" I said. Calum lines up to my virgin hole and griped my hips tightly "here we go" the burn! It burned so bad but it was manageable as he bottomed out I felt his brush my prostate, calum had his eyes shut and mouth hanging open, he gave a experimental thrust "more calum" I grounded my body against him, I wasn't doing to last long and from the look on calums face neither was he, pulling me In to a deep kiss his hand finds its way to my painfully hard cock, giving Long hard strokes, I was cumming harder then ever before. Calums thrusts picked up faster and harder, calums shout gave warning to his orgasme, feeling his spunk feeling me up, I felt myself smerk "best make-up sex ever" as calum pulled out I winced "sorry, love" he whispered "I couldn't agree more" he said wrapping him arms tightly around me "I love you lukey"


End file.
